Love and a Walk on the Beach
by YuriChan220
Summary: Cammy and Chun-Li's wonderful time at the beach


**Love and a Walk on the Beach**

 **Pairing: Cammy x Chun Li**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my real first Cammy x Chun Li story. I deleted "Cammy's Feelings" just cause it didn't seem right to me. So, here it is everyone and I would like to thank my good friend, Major Mike Powell for hearing me out on chat. Also, there are two guest characters that you people are familiar with, so enjoy~!**

Summer time means relaxing. Summer means warmth from the sun. For these two wives, Cammy and Chun Li know how to spend their summer day: at the local beach. It took at least an hour to drive all the way down there from their apartment, but enjoyed each other's company nevertheless. Fortunately for them, the traffic wasn't that bad either. They wanted to get to the beach as early as possible before it gets crowded.

Once at the beach, Chun Li helps grab the materials and supplies while Cammy looks for a good spot to sit. And within a few minutes, the Brit picks a spot that's open and not too crowded. Plus, it's near the water, which is twice as more fun. After Chun Li lays out the towel and Cammy sets up the umbrella, the two wives head towards the bathroom to change into their swimsuits.

It doesn't take long for Cammy to change, since she is wearing a camouflage bikini and a red cap on her head. She comes out of the bathroom and calls, "Chun Li, are you ready yet?"

"Hang on a second!" the Chinese girl calls from the other side. "You know it takes time to put on MY swimsuit!"

The Brit giggles. "Okay, but I might go without you if you don't get ready in less than 30 seconds~"

"You're mean!"

Just a few seconds later, the door opens and Chun Li comes out, wearing a blue bikini top with golden curvy lines and a sarong tied at her waist with a dark bikini bottom. Her hair is down as well, making her even more beautiful than ever. Cammy blushes deeply at her beauty and walks over to her.

"You look lovely, Chun Li," she says softly.

"You too," The Chinese girl says. "We bought these together at the store a few days ago, remember?"

"Yes, but you wearing it makes it even more beautiful," Cammy says. "Especially when you wear your hair down."

Chun Li blushes heavily and looks away. "You're flattering me, Cammy. I did it for you, you know. I didn't put this on to attract men."

The Brit kisses her on the forehead and caresses her cheek. "Of course. Because I'm your beloved wife. No one shall take you away from me."

Chun Li nods and smiles. "Thank you. Now, shall we go?"

Cammy nods and the two take each other's hand and take a walk along the edge of the ocean with the water brushing against their feet. They look around to see people already entering the beach and setting up their material. Most of them are couples with children making sandcastles or playing in the water with their parents' supervision. Cammy giggles as she glances at her wife, who is smiling at her. So far, their time at the beach is wonderful.

"Say, Cammy," Chun Li says, breaking the silence after a few more minutes of walking.

"Yes?" The Brit turns toward her wife. "What is it?"

"I've been thinking: maybe if we get enough money...let's move. Living in that apartment is getting a little boring and just starting to get a little cramped. Not that I don't like it or anything. I love living with you. But...I think it's time we started working on trying to move to a better place, like buying a home."

Cammy nods and kisses her on the forehead. "Sure thing, Chun Li. I'll work extra hard to get to that point."

"Let me help, too. It's better when two of us start working together."

"Ah, yes. Of course. You're always welcome to help out."

Just then, they hear loud voices coming from their right. They turn their heads to see two familiar people chasing each other around until one of them tackles the other and they struggle to get something out of the other's hands.

"Wait a minute," Chun Li says. "I think I know those two."

Cammy nods in agreement. "Aren't they the ones we fought back then and won?"

"Yes. Their names were...Asuka and..."

"Lili," Cammy finishes. "Let's go see what they are up to."

"Are you sure? I mean, it's none of our business." Chun Li says.

"Yes, but if they end up killing each other, then what do we do?"

Chun Li sighs. "Once again...why do I feel like we're going to be the bad guys?"

The Chinese girl reluctantly follows her wife to stop them from fighting. Asuka and Lili cease to notice Cammy and Chun Li standing in front of them and both girls immediately stand up.

"Well, well, well," Lili says. "If it isn't the wedded couple? I've heard about your marriage recently."

"What? WHy haven't I heard it?" Asuka asks.

"I didn't want to tell you," Lili teases.

"Why not!? We're girlfriends, remember!?"

Lili only giggles as she ignores her. "Anyways, Cammy, Chun Li, don't tell me you're going to arrest us just because we're fighting. We're not going to do anything serious."

"What I like to know," Cammy says. "Is what you two were fighting about."

Asuka steps in to speak. "Well, like always, Lili has her little attitude and made me do all the work! I got so irritated I started chasing her around, telling her that she needs to take part in the work as well. I was about to pummel her when you two came along."

Chun Li crosses her arms. "You know, instead of fighting about it, why not talk it over?"

Lili and Asuka exchange looks, but short haired brunette just turns her head away.

"Listen," Cammy says. "It will make things a lot better if you tell Lili calmly about this situation."

Asuka groans as she turns to Lili. She takes a few deep breaths and says, "Hey...Lili...I feel irritated when you make me do all the work here. I would really appreciate it if you took part in it, too. Like...helping me out when I have trouble?"

The blonde smiles and pets her girlfriend. "I guess I got a litle carried away with us going on the beach and all since we're going on a date and all. I apologize for my behavior."

Cammy smiles a little. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Lili turns to Cammy. "No. No, it wasn't. I guess it really does make things better." She takes Asuka's hand and winks. "Now then, Asuka, let's go have fun together~"

"S-sure..." Asuka says, blushing as she turns away to hide it.

With that, the two girlfriends leave. Cammy and Chun Li exchange looks and smile.

"Those two..." Chun Li starts.

"At least everything is resolved," Cammy says. "Asuka and Lili learned their lesson, so it's all good."

Chun Li nods in agreement and gently takes her hand. "Well then, shall we continue our walk?"

"Sure thing, love."

Both of them return towards the edge of the water for at least an hour, talking and chatting as they go along until they stop. Chn Li tilts her head in confusion, but before she can say anything, Cammy gently wraps her arm around her waist and pulls her close.

"Cammy...?"

"I just felt like doing this," The Brit says, smiling as she tips her chin and leans in to plant her lips against hers.

The Chinese girl immediately returns it, feeling relaxed and wraps her arms around her wife. The kiss becomes more passionate as tongues dance around each other and soft moans are heard. It is then that the two pull away due to lack of oxygen and Chun Li rests her head on her wife's chest. The blonde smiles as she strokes Chun Li's long, silky hair.

"I'm sorry," the Chinese girl says, softly. "Can we stay like this for a while?"

"Of course," Cammy replies as she kisses her on the forehead. "Anything for my beloved wife."

For about the rest of the morning, the two wives stay in each other's arms, cuddling one another. If there's one thing to do to spend the wonderful summer, it's to go to the beach with your beloved wife. And Cammy and Chun Li are the prime example of that.

 **The End**


End file.
